


machine wash cold

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Laundry can be a reason for errantry.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	machine wash cold

Nita and Kit looked inside the dryer. Inside was a swirling vortex of flashing blue light, a pale hexagon signaling that a Worldgate had somehow formed. Glitchy, but working. 

“When you said that the dryer ate your favorite socks...” Nita made a helpless sound. “Oh, sweet Powers in a bucket, how are you going to tell this to your parents?” 

Kit looked over at the lone yellow sock that remained so painfully alone next to the neat pile of matched pairs. He then looked up at the ceiling where Carmela’s room was on the second floor. He could connect the dots. Mela had gotten lazy with the laundry and tried using an unauthorized Worldgate to make the job easier. 

Except when had his sister done something, _like close an inter-dimensional door?_

“Are we on errantry?” he asked, already knowing the answer. “Cool, can I just stuff her through the Worldgate and see what happens from there?”

Nita's expression turned distant, the kind she got whenever she talked with Bobo. “He says you can but you won’t like the results.” 


End file.
